Mengungkap sebuah Misteri
by Aichi Chiyuri
Summary: di SMA Karakura ada kejadian aneh. Sekarang gempar radio sekolahnya menyala sendiri. Ichigo dkk mempunyai misi untuk memecahkan misteri ini. Akankah mereka bisa memecahkan?
1. Chapter 1

Mengunkap Sebuah Mistery

Moshi-moshi minna-san. Always meet with Ai again, sure in my new fic. Aku membuat fic baru karena aku denger-denger dari temenku, bahwa radio di Snesa tercintaku lagi ada yang ganggu. Denger-denger sih… katanya radionya bisa nyala sendiri. Dan hari itu adalah hari jum'at. Hiiiii… seremmm…. Tapi aku nggak takut lho, aku kan sukanya yang berbau mistik *halah ama gelap aja phobia*. Hehehe… saat gempar-gemparnya… eh aku malah mikir buat ngebuat fic ini. Kayaknya seru aja cerita asli yang mistik di buat fic. But, ada yang aku rubah suasana dan lain-lainnya. Aku hanya memakai cerita aslinya yang radio sekolah nyala sendiri dan lagu-lagunya orang mati yang di puter terus. Ok… only direct, first chapter. Only enjoy. Don't like don't read.

Summary : di SMA Karakura ada sebuah kejadian aneh. Sekarang sedang gempar Radio sekolah mereka bisa menyala sendiri. Dan yang paling anehnya lagi, lagu-lagu yang di putar adalah lagu-lagu dari orang-orang yang sudah meninggal. Ichigo dkk mempunyai misi untuk memecahkan mistery ini. Akankah mereka bisa memecahkannya? Apa saja yang akan mereka lalui saat mencoba memecahkan misteri ini? Warning : OOC, Gaje, AU etc.

Disclamer : Bleach original masih punya bang Tite. Kalau Bleach punya saya, saya akan mengubah genre Bleach dengan 50% romance, 10% humor, 20% friendship dan 5% action dan 15% supernatural.

Rating : T *rating T adalah rating kebanggaan saya*

Genre : Romance/Mystery/Humor

Paring : Ichigo Kurosaki & Rukia Kuchiki *also many-many pairing in this story*

Mengungkap sebuah mistery chapter 1

+ SMA Karakura At 03.00 PM +

Sore itu di SMA Karakura. Semua murid-murid yang dari tadi berada di kelas, sekarang bubar karena bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Beberapa menit kemudian, sekolah tersebut sudah sepi karena hampir semua murid sudah pulang. Ya… hampir. Aku bilang hampir karena di sana masih ada seorang anak yang belum pulang. Dia adalah Rukia kuchiki.

Rukia kuchiki, seorang anak yang di kenal sangat angkuh, misterius dan sangat cuek sekarang sedang berjalan perlahan menuju ruang guru. Dia berjalan ke ruang guru karena guru matematikanya a.k.a Ochi-sensei menyuruhnya datang ke ruang guru setelah pelajaran selesai.

Di depan ruang guru dia berhenti. Dia menghela nafas sejenak dan melanjutkan jalannya dan membuka pintu ruang guru. Di sana masih ada beberapa guru yang masih sibuk dengan kerjaannya. Rukia kembali berjalan, sekarang dia menuju ke meja Ochi-sensei.

"Ochi-sensei…" kata Rukia ketika dia sudah sampai di depan Ochi-sensei. Ochi-sesei mendongkakkan kepala dan melihat Rukia.

"Kuchiki… kau sudah datang ya?" tanyanya sambil kembali mengutak-atik kertas yang ada di hadapannya.

"Tentu… lalu, ada perlu apa anda memanggil saya ke sini?" tanya Rukia mencoba sabar menunggu guru yang satu ini.

"Tunggu sebentar… aku akan mencarinya dulu," kata Ochi-sensei tak lepas dari kertas-kertasnya.

Rukia mengehela nafas dan menunggu. Dia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dengan perlahan. Memejamkan matanya agar tidak terlalu bosan menunggu. Beberapa kali dia menghela nafas agar dia bisa berfikir jernih. Dan pada akhirnya Ochi-sensei membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Kuchiki… nilai matematikamu menurun drastis, apa ada masalah atau kesulitan mengerjakan soal-soal matematika yang ku buat?" tanya Ochi-sensei sambil melihat lembaran di depannya.

Ya… lembaran itu adalah lembaran ulangan yang di adakan Ochi-sensei beberapa hari yang lalu. Rukia menghela nafasnya lagi dan memejamkan mata sejenak. Dia kembali menatap Ochi-sensei yang sekarang sedang menatapnya juga.

"Maaf… aku hanya tidak konsentrasi waktu mengerjakannya," kata Rukia pasrah.

"Hm… kalau ada masalah kau katakan saja, kalau mau konsultasi, ke Ukitake saja, dia kan guru bimbingan konselingmu," kata Ochi-sensei.

Rukia menggeleng, "Hanya masalah kecil, sebentar lagi juga selesai," katanya lirih.

"Baiklah… ini hasil ulanganmu. Kau tau… ini nilai yang paling rendah, biasanya kan kau yang paling tinggi mendapatkan nilai matematika, tapi sekarang… hm… sudahlah tak apa, lain kali berjuang lagi ya. Dan juga… kalau kau memang punya masalah, segeralah konsultasi ke Ukitake. Sekarang kalau kau mau pulang silahkan," kata Ochi-sensei panjang lebar *kali tinggi bagi dua, lho?*

Rukia mengagguk pelan dan menundukkan kepala sejenak, "Saya pulang dulu," kata Rukia dan kembali berjalan menuju pintu runag guru.

Di luar ruang guru Rukia terus menatap kertas yang berada di tangannya. Baru kali ini dia melihat ada nilai merah di hasil ulangannya. Biasanya tidak pernah dia mendapat nilai seperti ini. Memang agak shock, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Dia melihat langit sore yang sekarng warnanya sudah agak ke kuningan. Dia mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu yang menyangkut keluarganya. Ayah dan ibunya bertengkar hebat saat ayahnya baru pulang dari kerja. Ibunya menuduh ayahnya berselingkuh karena sering pulang malam. Rukia yang baru saja mau tidur langsung keluar dari kamarnya dan melerai perdebatan itu. Tapi percuma saja, keduanya sudah emosi. Dan pada akhirnya Ayahnya kembali keluar rumah dan menutup pintu rumah dengan keras. Ibunya berlari ke kamar dan menutup pintunya dengan keras juga. Sekarang di ruangan itu tinggal Rukia saja. Mata Rukia mulai berkaca-kaca dan tangisannya mulai pecah saat itu juga.

Rukia menghela nafas dan kembali berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Dia memasukkan hasil ulanganya tadi ke dalam tas tanganya yang sekarang berada di tangan kirinya.

Masih berada di depan sekolah, Rukia berjalan perlahan menuju perempatan yang tak jauh dari sekolahnya itu. Saat mau menyebrang, ada sebuah tangan yang menarik pergelangan tangannya. Rukia yang tidak bersiap-siap tidak bisa melawan dan mengikuti orang yang menariknya.

Bruk…

Punggung Rukia menempel pada gerbang sekolahnya yang terbuat dari beton dan lumayan tinggi itu. Rukia meringis kesakitan sambil memejamkan mata dan mencoba memegang punggungnya yang sudah nyut-nyutan. Tapi tangan Rukia tidak bisa bergerak. Rukia membuka mata. Di depannya ada beberapa cowok yang Rukia tau itu adalah teman sekolahnya.

"Mau apa kalian?" tanyaRukia angkuh dan mencoba memberontak.

"Huh… mau memberontak? Tak akan bisa, kau sedang sendiri sekarang," kata anak yang sekarang sedang berada di depan Rukia.

"Kau pikir aku lemah hah?" tanya Rukia sambil memberontak lagi.

Berhasil. Rukia berhasil lepas. Dia mengambil kuda-kuda untuk menangkis serangan yang akan di lakukan teman sesekolahannya itu.

"Cih… hebat juga kau, aku lupa kalau kau ikut karate juga," kata salah satu anak itu dan membuat kuda-kuda untuk menyerang.

"Jangan remehkan anak perempuan, kau pikir kau lebih kuta?" tanya Rukia meremehkan.

"Kau pikir kau hebat?" tanya anak itu balik dan menyerang Rukia.

Akhirnya mereka berdua menyerang satu sama lain. Terus berkelahi dan tak pernah ada jeda *Rukia hebat banget ya, bisa berkelahi dengan cowok*. Saat cowok yang di serang Rukia sudah kewalahan, dia memberi kode kepada teman-temannya untuk membantu. Akhirnya teman-temannya yang sedari tadi diam, bergerak semuanya. mereka semua menyerang Rukia bersamaan.

Rukia yang memang Cuma sendiri jadi kewalahan dan dia sekarang terkurung di gumbulan cowok yang menyerangnya. Rukia mendongkakkan kepala dan melihat mereka semua. Mereka tersenyum licik ke arah Rukia.

'Sial' batin Rukia sambil menyeka darahnya yang keluar dari ujung bibirnya.

"Kau takut kuchiki?" tanya salah satu anka itu agakmeggoda.

"Jangan harap," jawab Rukia dengan nada angkuh.

"Baik… kalau kau tidak takut, kami akan memulainya sekarang," kata salah satu anak itu dan segera memegang tangan Rukia. Teman-temannya yang lainnya memegang tangan Rukia yang satunya lagi dan kedua kakinya. Tinggal satu anak lagi yang tadi di serang Rukia.

Dia mendekat ke arah Rukia dan memegang dagu Rukia. Rukia menatap anak itu dengan tatapan membunuh tingkat tinggi. Si anak yang di tatap seperti itu malah tersenyum tipis dan mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Rukia.

"Kau pikir kau hebat?" tanya anak itu masih terus mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Rukia.

"Kau pikir kau bisa mendapatkannya," kata Rukia meremehkan anak itu. dia sudah tau apa yang akan di lakukan anak itu. Dari jauh Rukia melihat ada oranye-oranye jabrik sedang berjalan menuju ke arah sekolah. Rukia tersenyum licik.

"Tentu saja bisa, kau sudah terkepung dan tidak akan ada yang bisa menolongmu," kata anak tu masih mendekatkan mukanya *ini mendekatnya perlahan lho*.

"Ada…" kata Rukia enteng. Dia tersenyum licik, "Ichigooo…" teriak Rukia dengan seluruh kekuatannya yang ada. Oranye-oranye jabrik yang sedang berjalan santai sekarang berlari menuju sumber suara yang telah memanggil namanya.

"Kau pikir ketua OSIS bodoh itu akan datang? Cih! Tidak mungkin," kata anak itu dan pas sekali saat Ichigo berada di belakangnya.

"Iya… dia pasti sudah tiduran di kasur empuknya," saut anak yang sedang memegangi kaki Rukia. Ichigo mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Rukia tersenyum kecil.

"Dia kan anak yang manja, meski dia ada di sini sekarang tidak mungkin dia berani menyerang kami semua," kata anak yang sedang memegangi kaki Rukia yang satunya. Kerutan di dahi Ichigo makin permanen. Rukia mengembangkan senyumannya sedikit.

"Meski tampangnya menakutkan, tapi dia tidak punya nyali untuk berkelahi dengan kita," kata anak yang sedang memegangi tangan Rukia. Urat-urat di kepala Ichigo mulai keluar. Rukia mengembangkan senyumnya lagi.

"Benar… dia kan anak yang cengeng," kata anak yang sedang memegangi tangan Rukia yang satunya. Urat-urat di kepala Ichigo sudah keluar semua. Rukia sekarang tersenyum lebar.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum? Kau senang ya mau ku cium," kata anak yang sekarang mukanya sudah dekat sekali dengan muka Rukia. Rukia masih tersenyum.

Tak lama kemudian, hawa killer yang sangat tinggi datang dengan sendirinya. Sangat tinggi sampai-sampai semua anak yang berada di sekitar Rukia bergidik ngeri.

"I… ni, ha… hawa, si… sia… siapa?" tanya anak yang memegang kaki Rukia dengan ketakutan.

"Kau tadi bilang mau mencium Rukia ya, berani sekali kau," kata Ichigo dan menekan setiap kata yang dia ucapkan.

Ke lima anak yang sedang mengerubungi Rukia bergidik ngeri dan serasa tidak bisa bergerak. Rukia tersenyum licik plus puas karena Ichgo datang.

"Tadi dia sempat berkelahi denganku lho, dan beginilah, karena sendiri aku jadi terpojok," kata Rukia enteng dan menceritakan kejadian tadi kepada kekasihnya itu.

Alis Ichigo berkedut setelah Rukia mengatakan itu. Matanya sudah memerah karena saking marahnya. Rukia menatap Ichigo dan mengangguk. Ichigo juga mengangguk dan dia segera menggerakan tangannya.

"Kau tadi bilang aku bodoh ya?" kata Ichigo sambil menjambak rambut anak yang mau mencium Rukia.

Ichigo membalikkan badan anak itu dan menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh paling tinggi. Anak itu ketakutan dan tubuhnya bergetar.

"Am… pun… Ku…ro…sa…ki…" kata anak itu terbata-bata karena takut.

"Jangan harap," kata Ichigo dan langsung membogem anak itu.

Anak itu terpental sangat jauh dan mendarat di tanah dengan sangat sadis. Mukanya benjol setengah karena bogeman Ichigo tadi. Ichigo meniup tangannya yang tadi dia pakai untuk membogem anak tersebut. Ichigo berjalan mendekat ke arah Rukia yang masih di kurung.

"Lepaskan Rukia," bentak Ichigo.

Ke empat anak yang tadi memegangi Rukia segera melepaskan Rukia. Rukia mengusap pelan pergelangan tangannya yang dari tadi di pegangi itu. setelah puas mengusap, Rukia langsung berlari kecil menuju Ichigo dan memeluknya.

"Arigatou…" seru Rukia sambil memeluk Ichigo. Ichigo tersenyum kecil dan kembali menatap ke empat anak yang tadi memegang Rukia.

"Kau pikir aku suka tiduran apa ya?" tanya Ichigo sambil mencengkram kerah baju anak yang tadi memegangi kaki Rukia.

"Ya… mu… mungkin sa… saja," katanya terbata-bata.

"Kau salah besar," kata Ichigo sambil membogem pipi anak itu.

Anak itu terpental jauh dan mendarat sesadis ketuanya. Pipinya yang tadi di bogem Ichigo langsung bengkak dan membiru. Ichigo mengusap-usap pelan tangannya yang tadi dia pakai untuk membogem anak itu. Lalu dia menatap anak yang tadi memegangi kaki Rukia yang satunya.

"Kau pikir aku manja?" tanya Ichigo kepada anak itu.

"Hehehe… aku cu… ma ber… canda Ku… ro… sa… ki," kata anak itu takut.

"Itu tidak lucu," kata Ichigo sambil membogem anak itu.

Anak itu terpental lumayan jauh dari sebelumnya dan dia mendarat dengan muka mencium tanah. Bibirnya yang tadi kena bogeman Ichigo langsung bengkak dan biru. Ichigo menatap anak yang tadi memegang tangan Rukia. si anak langsung ketakutan, terlihat sekali karena tubuhnya bergetar.

"Kau pikir aku tidak punya nyali?" tanya Ichigo terus menatap tajam anak itu.

"A…ku ha…nya menga…rang sa…ja kok, Ku…ro..sa…ki," kata anak itu sambil terus bergetar.

"Karanganmu sangat jelek," kata Ichigo dan membogem anak itu.

Anak itu terdorong ke belakang dan punggungnya membentur tembok. Matanya yang tadi di bogem Ichigo langsung bengkak dan membiru. Ichigo menatap satu anak yang sekarang berada di depannya. Anak itu langsung menelan ludahnya .

"Kau pikir aku cengeng?" tanya Ichigo enteng sambil terus menatap anak itu.

"Hehehe… ku kirr…ra be…gitt…tu, dull…lu kan kaa…uu sukk…ka menang…is," kata anak itu takut. Alis Ichigo kembali berkedut.

"Itu dulu," kata Ichigo sambil membogem anak itu.

Anak itu terdorong ke belakang dan punggungnya membentur tembok dengan keras. Dia meringis kesakitan sambil memegang mata dan punggungnya yang terasa ngeri. Ichigo yang merasa semuanya sudah di selesaikan menghela nafas dan berbalik melihat Rukia. dia tersenyum dan berjalan perlahan menuju Rukia.

"Maaf menunggu lama," katanya sambil terus tersenyum. Rukia menggeleng.

"Tak apa, aku yang harus minta maaf karena selalu membuatmu repot," kata Rukia sambil berjalan menuju perempatan.

"Tak apa… aku senang membantu kekasihku," kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Usil… oh iya, kenapa kau tadi ke sini? Bukannya hari ini kau tidak ada latihan basket?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Hehehe… iseng aja, aku hanya takut kau kenapa-kenapa, tadi kata teman-temanku kau di panggil Ochi-sensei," kata Ichigo cengingisan.

Rukia mengangguk pelan dan kembali menghadap ke depan. Hening datang menghampiri mereka berdua. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan dulu. Sepertinya tidak ada bahan omongan yang tepat untuk di bicarakan kali ini. Tapi… Rukia baru ingat. Dia ingin betanya sesuatu kepada Ichigo.

"Ichi… katanya radio SMA Karakura kemarin nyala sendiri ya? berita ini aku tau dari temen-temen sih, apa benar?" tanya Rukia sambil menatap wajah Ichigo.

Ichigo mengangguk. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi serius. "Ya… benar, kemarin aku dan Urahara-sensei mendatangi ruang radionya. Dan begitulah… komputer di dalam ruang menyala dan radionya juga. Ternyata… lagu yang di putar itu adalah lagu-lagu dari orang yang sudah meninggal. Pokoknya ada 4 lagu," cerita Ichigo panjang lebar.

Rukia menghela nafas dan mengangguk tanda dia mengerti.

"Mungkin ada yang merasa terganggu," kata Rukia sambil menatap ke depan.

Ichigo mengangguk, "Sebenarnya aku mau mengajakmu dan teman-temanmu yang lainnya untuk memecahkan misteri ini. Tapi berhubungan kalian semua malas untuk di ajak, ya aku urungkan niatku," kata Ichigo pasrah.

"Ide bagus…" kata Rukia dengan semangat, "teman-teman pasti mau kalau ada aku, aku akan mengajaknya dan kita akan memecahkan misteri ini bersama. Bagaimana?" tanya Rukia sambil tersenyum ke arah Ichigo.

Ichigo ikut tersenyum, "Baiklah… besok kalau mereka sudah mau, tolong hubungi aku," kata Ichigo sambil mencubit pipi Rukia karena saking gemesnya.

"Ok… sebentar lagi aku akan berpetualang… yeiy…" seru Rukia sambil melompat kecil. Ichigo tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu. Setidaknya dia bisa mengurangi beban kekasihnya yaitu dengan menjauhkan dirinya dari rumah dan mengalihkan ingatannya tentang pertengkaran ayah dan ibunya.

^_TSUZUKU_^

Fic baru datang…. Akhirnya aku bisa nyeleseiin ini dengan mengetik 3 jam. Hahaha… lagi punya bayak inspirasi ya kayak gini. 3 jam ngetik uda selesai. Tapi kalau lagi mampet, seminggu lebih nggak selesai-selesai *capeg deh*. Oh iya… bagaimana ficku kali ini? Jeyek? Gaje? Aneh? Ato yang lainnya? Kasih kritik dan sarannya lewat review aja deh. Aku seneng banget kalau ada yang merespon ficku kali ini. Ok… nggak banyak ocros lagi. Akhir kata…

! REVIEW !

| |

| |  
V


	2. Chapter 2

Mengunkap Sebuah Mistery

Moshi-moshi minna-san. Always meet with Ai again, sure in my lovely fic. Hua… maaffff *sembah sujud*. Ai nggak nepatin janji ya. Hohoho… itu semua karena waktu itu Ai ada acara keluarga. Makdarit aku nggak bisa buat fic minggu lalu. Hm… sekarang yang penting Ai uda update kan? Mengingat Ai sekarang uda kelas tiga, mungkin Ai akan banyak HIATUSnya. Jadi jangan heran kalau saya nggak ngeupdate fic secepat dulu *inget-inget dulu pas pertama kali jadi anggota FFn*. Ok… only direct, second chapter. Enjoy. Don't like don't read.

Summary : di SMA Karakura ada sebuah kejadian aneh. Sekarang sedang gempar Radio sekolah mereka bisa menyala sendiri. Dan yang paling anehnya lagi, lagu-lagu yang di putar adalah lagu-lagu dari orang-orang yang sudah meninggal. Ichigo dkk mempunyai misi untuk memecahkan mistery ini. Akankah mereka bisa memecahkannya? Apa saja yang akan mereka lalui saat mencoba memecahkan misteri ini? Warning : OOC, Gaje, AU etc.

Disclamer : Bleach original masih punya bang Tite. Kalau Bleach punya saya, saya akan mengubah genre Bleach dengan 50% romance, 10% humor, 20% friendship dan 5% action dan 15% supernatural.

Rating : T *rating T adalah rating kebanggaan saya*

Genre : Romance/Mystery/Horor/Humor

Paring : Ichigo Kurosaki & Rukia Kuchiki *also many-many pairing in this story*

Mengungkap sebuah mistery chapter 2

Kilas balik chapter 1

"Ichi… katanya radio SMA Karakura kemarin nyala sendiri ya? berita ini aku tau dari temen-temen sih, apa benar?" tanya Rukia sambil menatap wajah Ichigo.

Ichigo mengangguk. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi serius. "Ya… benar, kemarin aku dan Urahara-sensei mendatangi ruang radionya. Dan begitulah… komputer di dalam ruang menyala dan radionya juga. Ternyata… lagu yang di putar itu adalah lagu-lagu dari orang yang sudah meninggal. Pokoknya ada 4 lagu," cerita Ichigo panjang lebar.

Rukia menghela nafas dan mengangguk tanda dia mengerti.

"Mungkin ada yang merasa terganggu," kata Rukia sambil menatap ke depan.

Ichigo mengangguk, "Sebenarnya aku mau mengajakmu dan teman-temanmu yang lainnya untuk memecahkan misteri ini. Tapi berhubungan kalian semua malas untuk di ajak, ya aku urungkan niatku," kata Ichigo pasrah.

"Ide bagus…" kata Rukia dengan semangat, "teman-teman pasti mau kalau ada aku, aku akan mengajaknya dan kita akan memecahkan misteri ini bersama. Bagaimana?" tanya Rukia sambil tersenyum ke arah Ichigo.

Ichigo ikut tersenyum, "Baiklah… besok kalau mereka sudah mau, tolong hubungi aku," kata Ichigo sambil mencubit pipi Rukia karena saking gemesnya.

"Ok… sebentar lagi aku akan berpetualang… yeiy…" seru Rukia sambil melompat kecil. Ichigo tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu. Setidaknya dia bisa mengurangi beban kekasihnya yaitu dengan menjauhkan dirinya dari rumah dan mengalihkan ingatannya tentang pertengkaran ayah dan ibunya.

+ Morning At Karakura High School +

= 07.45 AM =

Pagi itu Rukia memasuki kelasnya sendirian seperti biasa. Tapi pagi ini dia kelihatan sangat bersemangat. Saat melihat teman-temannya sudah ada di bangku masing-masing, Rukia langsung berlari kecil menuju mereka semua yang kelihatannya sedang ngerumpi. Sesampainya di sana, Rukia langsung menaruh tasnya di mejanya dan memutar tempat duduknya menghadap ke arah teman-temannya. Teman-teman Rukia yang tahu perubahan sikap Rukia pagi itu hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan cengo di tempat. Rukia hanya membalas ekspresi semua wajah teman-temannya dengan tersenyum manis.

"Kau kenapa Ruk?" tanya Momo memecahkan kecengoan teman-teman Rukia.

"Iya… tumben semangat sekali," lanjut Tatsuki sambil menatap Rukia dengan selidik.

"Dapat uang kali?" tanya Nemu sambil melirik Rukia.

"Ada kabar bagus ya?" tanya Inoue sambil tersenyum.

Rukia mengangguk mantap sambil tetap tersenyum ketika mendengar pertanyaan Inoue. Semuanya pun ikut tersenyum dan mulai memperhatikan Rukia.

"Aku membawa kabar yang sangat bagusss sekali…" kata Rukia dengan semangat 45.

"Apa…? Apa…?" tanya teman-temannya penasaran.

"Mau tauuu?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Katakan saja…" seru teman-temannya kompak.

Rukia terkikih geli dan mulai bercerita.

"Jadi begini… aku mempunyai tantangan untuk kalian, gimana mau nggak?" tawar Rukia sambil menatap lurus teman-temannya.

Teman-temannya berpandangan sejenak dan menatap Rukia lagi.

"Apa tantangannya?" tanya mereka kompak lagi.

"Kalian masih ingat beberapa hari yang lalu… kalau nggak salah hari itu hari jum'at, dan kalian masih ingat kan tentang radio sekolah kita yang nyala sendiri?" tanya Rukia lagi. Teman-temannya menanggapinya dengan anggukan saja.

"Aku kemarin sudah tanya Ichigo… ternyata berita itu nggak Cuma gosip," kata Rukia serius. Melihat keseriusan Rukia dan mengingat radio sekolah mereka, teman-teman Rukia langsung bergidik ngeri.

"Memangnya kau mau memberi tantangan kami apa, Rukia?" tanya Momo agak takut. Semuanya mengangguk tanda mereka juga ingin tau apa tantangan mereka.

"Kalian mau kan ikut aku dan Ichigo memecahkan misteri radio itu tidak? Mau ya…?" tawar Rukia sambil memberikan puppy eye terbaiknya.

Teman-teman Rukia langsung bergidik ngeri sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Rukia menghela nafas dan menampakkan wajah kecewa. Dia tau teman-temannya tidak akan mau. Karena dia tau juga kalau teman-temannya itu kebanyakan takut semua.

Rukia berpikir keras agar teman-temannya mau mengikuti misinya dan misi Ichigo itu. Setelah terdiam cukup lama, akhirnya Rukia menemukan sebuah ide agar teman-temannya mau mengikuti misinya itu.

"Kalau kalian mau, ajak pacar kalian masing-masing juga gak apa," tawar Rukia sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin.

Teman-teman Rukia berpandangan cukup lama dan kembali menatap Rukia dengan tatapan ingin nggak ingin. Tapi pada akhirnya semua mau ketika melihat wajah kecewa Rukia mulai muncul lagi.

"Baiklah… mulai kapan kita melaksanakan misi itu?" tanya Tatsuki sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

Dengan semangat Rukia menjawab, "Tidak tau."

Teman-temannya hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria saja dan menatap Rukia sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Rukia hanya bisa cengingisan melihat kelakuan teman-temannya.

"Nanti aku akan mengkonfirmasikan kepada Ichigo… kalau sudah di tetapkan, aku akan menghubungi kalian," kata Rukia sambil membalik kurisnya dan menghadap ke depan.

Teman-teman Rukia mengangguk dan ikut menata tempat duduk mereka dan menghadap ke depan karena bel masuk baru saja di bunyikan. Tak lama kemudian Ochi-sensei masuk dan pelajaranpun di mulai.

+ Break Time +

Rukia dan teman-temannya segera keluar kelas ketika mendengar bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Mereka semua berjalan beririangan menuju kantin dengan cengingisan sana-sini. Saat melewati ruang kelas Ichigo, Rukia berhenti. Teman-temannya yang mengetahui Rukia berhenti langsung berhenti juga.

"Kenapa Ruk?" tanya Nemu sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kalian duluan saja… aku sedang ada urusan," kata Rukia misterius. Teman-temannya hanya bisa menghela nafas dan melanjutkan jalan mereka.

Saat teman-temannya sudah berbelok di koridor selanjutnya, Rukia berjalan menuju pintu ruang kelas Ichigo dan membukanya perlahan. Di sana masih ada beberapa anak yang asyik berbincang-bincang dan membaca buku. Rukia menggerakkan matanya mencari orang yang mempunyai rambut oranye nyentrik.

"Kuchiki… sedang mencari kurosaki ya?" tanya seseorang yang berada di bangku paling depan. Rukia menanggapinya dengan mengangguk pelan dan menatap anak itu dengan dingin.

Melihat Rukia yang menatapnya dengan dingin, anak itu segera mengambil buku yang ada di mejanya dan membukanya dengan tergesa-gesa. Dia menaruh bukunya di depan mukanya tanpa ada niat membacanya. Rukia makin menajamkan matanya untuk melihat anak itu.

"Dimana dia?" tanya Rukia dengan misterius tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari anak itu.

Dengan sangat takut, anak itu menurunkan bukunya dari mukanya. Dia melihat Rukia dengan sangat takut.

"Ta… tadi dia pergi ke… ke ruang O… OSIS," kata anak itu terbata-bata.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan itu, Rukia langsung berbalik dan menutup pintu ruang kelas itu. Sebelum Rukia berjalan kembali, dia menghela nafas dulu dan berjalan menuju ruang OSIS yang tak jauh dari kelas itu.

+ OSIS Room +

Sebelum masuk, Rukia mengetuk pintu ruang OSIS dulu. Tak lama kemudian, ada orang yang membuka pintu ruang OSIS tersebut. Selang beberapa detik, orang yang membuka pintu tersebut memperlihatkan batang hidungnya di hadapan Rukia. Rukia menatap anak itu dengan tatapan dingin, misterius bercampur angkuh. Orang yang di tatap Rukia seperti itu hanya melihat Rukia dengan tatapan datar saja.

"Dimana Ichigo, Hitsugaya?" tanya Rukia singkat dengan nada misterius.

"Ada di dalam, kalau mau bertemu, masuk saja," kata Hitsugaya sambil kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Rukia melepas sepatunya terlebih dahulu dan segera masuk ke dalam ruang OSIS tersebut. Sesampainya di dalam, dia melihat ada Ichigo dan beberapa pengurus OSIS sedang mengutak-atik sesuatu. Rukia hanya menatap Ichigo datar tanpa memberitahu Ichigo bahwa ada dirinya sekarang di ruangan ini.

Tak lama kemudian deheman Rukia terdengar cukup keras dan menyita perhatian semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Hitsugaya, Ishida, Renji dan Hisagi menatap Rukia dengan datar. Nel dan Cirucci menatap Rukia dengan takut. Ichigo menatap Rukia dengan senyum di bibirnya.

"Kau mencari aku, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo memecahkan keheningan di ruang OSIS itu.

Rukia mengangguk pelan dan membalik badannya. "Ayo ikut aku sebentar," kata Rukia misterius dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruang OSIS itu.

Ichigo segera mengikuti Rukia dan sebelum itu dia sudah izin ke beberapa temannya untuk keluar sebentar.

Saat di luar Ichigo melihat Rukia sudah memakai sepatu dan bersandar di tembok. Rukia menatap Ichigo dengan tersenyum manis. Ichigo membalasnya dengan senyum manis juga dan dia segera memakai sepatunya.

"Kau ini kalau sedang ada teman-temanku, senyum aja nggak bisa," kata Ichigo ketika dia sudah sampai di hadapan Rukia.

Rukia makin mengembangkan senyumannya, "Tidak apa kan? Aku kan mau mempertahankan gelarku sebagai anak yang paling dingin, misterius dan angkuh, hehehe…" kata Rukia di akhiri dengan cengingisan. Ichigo hanya bisa mencubit pipi Rukia karena saking gemasnya.

"Jadi… mau apa kau bertemu denganku, sampai-sampai kau harus mencariku ke ruang OSIS?" tanya Ichigo pada akhirnya.

Rukia menghela nafas sejenak dan kembali menatap Ichigo. "Teman-teman menyetujuinya, tapi kalau pacar-pacar mereka di ajak juga," kata Rukia sambil menampakan wajah datar.

Ichigo ikut menghela nafas juga. "Jadi aku harus mengajak si cebol, si baboon, si kacamata dan si tato itu?" kata Ichigo sambil menunjuk pintu ruang OSIS yang di dalamnya ada beberapa orang yang sudah di sebutnya.

Rukia mengangguk kecil dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit biru yang di hiasi awan-awan putih itu. Ichigo menatap Rukia dengan lembut. Dia tau bahwa Rukia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Aku merasa… mereka agak terganggu dengan keberadaan kita sekarang, bahkan aku pernah mendengar ada yang minta tolong kepadaku waktu aku piket beberapa hari yang lalu," kata Rukia pada akhirnya.

Ichigo mengangguk tanda dia mengerti. "Aku juga pernah mendengar ada yang menangis waktu aku keluar dari ruang OSIS ini, kalau nggak salah… tiga hari yang lalu," kata Ichigo ikut menatap langit biru itu.

Mereka terdiam. Hening mengiringi mereka saat ini. Angin sepoi-sepoi mengiringi keheningan mereka. Rambut Rukia melambai-lambai pelan karena tertiup angin tersebut. Rambut oranye Ichigo bergerak mengikuti arah tiup angin tersebut.

Keheningan mereka pecah waktu mendengar suara tawa yang misterius dan menakutakan. Ichigo dan Rukia menajamkan pendengarannya dan menajamkan penglihatannya. Mata mereka melirik sana sini mencari makhluk yang telah tertawa seperti itu.

Terdengar dari dalam ruang OSIS ada teriakan Nel dan Cirucci. Ichigo dan Rukia segera berlari menuju pintu ruang OSIS dan membukanya dengan sangat tergesa-gesa.

'Terkunci' itulah pemikiran Ichigo dan Rukia ketika mereka tau bahwa pintu ruang OSIS tidak bisa di buka.

Ichigo dan Rukia mencoba mendorong pintu tersebut dengan sekuat tenaga, tapi itu percuma saja. Teriakan histeris Cirucci terdengar cukup keras. Sekerang ada suara Nel yang meronta-ronta ingin di lepaskan.

"Hitsugaya… Ishida… Renji… Hisagi… Nel… Cirucci… apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanya plus teriak Ichigo sekuat tenaga sambil terus mencoba mendobrak pitu ruangan itu.

"Lepaskan Nel…" teriak Hisagi terdengar sampai luar.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Nel," teriak Rukia sambil terus menobrak pintunya.

"Hey… Kurosaki… Kuchiki… kami butuh bantuan… Nel sedang di cekik mahluk yang aneh," teriak Ishida kelihatan cemas.

"Sial…" pekik Ichigo sambil menyeka keringatnya yang keluar.

Rukia yang sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini langsung berhenti dan menggepalkan tangannya di samping kanan dan kiri tubuhnya. Mukanya tertunduk dan nafasnya mulai memburu. Aura Rukia kelihatan sangat kuat dan menakutkan.

Ichigo yang merasa ada yang berubah dengan Rukia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Rukia yang sekarang mulai mengeluarkan erangan-erangan aneh. Ichigo mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan mengarahkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pundak Rukia.

"Rukia…" kata itu yang terucap dari mulut Ichigo saat tangannya sudah mendarat di pundak Rukia.

Setelah tangan Ichigo menyentuh pundak Rukia, Rukia langsung mendongkakan wajahnya dan menatap pintu ruang OSIS dengan tatapan tajam. Ichigo kaget ketika melihat mata Rukia yang sudah berubah menjadi merah itu. Mata ungunya sama sekali tidak terlihat. Yang terlihat hanyala mata merah menyala.

"Aaarrrggghhh…" teriak Rukia sambil membogemkan kepalan tangannya menuju pintu ruang OSIS.

Seketika, pintu ruang OSIS terbuka. Bahkan tidak terbuka saja, tapi pintunya juga terlempar dan mengenai Ishida, Hitsugaya, Hisagi dan Cirucci. Ichigo kaget ketika melihat pintu ruang OSIS patah karena kekuatan Rukia. Yang lebih Ichigo kagetkan lagi, dia melihat makhluk berbaju putih berambut panjang itu melepaskan Nel dari genggamannya ketika Rukia mengatakan 'Lepaskan anak itu' dengan nada di tekan di setiap katanya.

Nel terbatuk-batuk sambil memegangi lehernya yang sudah memerah. Ichigo melihat Rukia. Mata ungunya sudah kembali. Rukia kelihatan sangat capek sekali. Keringat bercucuran melewati mukanya. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan tubuhnya kelihatan lemas.

Waktu Rukia melihat Ichigo, dia tersenyum. Lalu setelah tersenyum matanya mulai menutup perlahan dan tubuhnya mulai lunglai ingin jatuh. Sebelum tubuh kekasihnya itu jatuh ke tanah, Ichigo sudah terlebih dahulu menangkapnya.

"Buah… gilaaa… kalian berdua ingin membunuhku ya," kata Hitsugaya, Ishida, Hisagi dan Cirucci sambil keluar dari pintu yang menindih tubuh mereka.

"Eh…" kata itu keluar begitu saja ketika mereka melihat Rukia pingsan di pelukan Ichigo.

Ichigo menatap semua teman-temannya itu dan kembali menatap Rukia kembali. Lalu setelah itu dia membopong Rukia dan membalikan badan.

"Kalian semua sebaiknya keluar dari ruangan ini, secepatnya. Dan… tolong bawa Nel juga ke kelasnya," kata Ichigo dan mulai berjalan menuju UKS untuk menaruh Rukia di sana.

Teman-teman Ichigo yang di beri perintah ketua OSIS itu hanya mengangguk dan segera berdiri. Mereka semua mengajak Nel keluar dan berjalan menuju ruang kelas masing-masing. Tapi sebelum itu, mereka mengantarkan Nel ke ruang kelasnya.

+ At 03.00 PM +

Bel pulang berbunyi. Sudah waktunya untuk anak-anak SMA Karakura pulang ke rumahnya. Inoue, Momo, Tatsuki dan Nemu yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kelasnya langsung berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menuju ruang UKS karena di sana ada satu sahabatnya.

Waktu di lapangan, mereka bertemu dengan Hitsugaya, Renji, Ishida dan Hisagi yang berjalan menuju ruang UKS juga. Akhirnya mereka semua berjalan berdampingan menju ruang UKS untuk menjemput Rukia.

Sesampainya di sana, dia melihat ada Unohana-sensei sedang duduk di ruang kerjanya. Saat melihat mereka, Unohana-sensei tersenyum dan mempersilahkan mereka untuk melihat Rukia. Mereka semua mengangguk dan dengan tergesa-gesa mereka masuk ke dalam.

Saat sampai di tempat yang di pakai Rukia, mereka melihat ada Rukia yang sedang duduk dan menatap tajam Urahara-sensei. Di samping kanan Rukia ada Ichigo yang sedang menggengam tangan Rukia dan ikut menatap Urahara-sensei. Lalu setelah beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya Urahara-sensei pergi dan mereka menyerbu Rukia.

"Rukia… apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Momo lebai sambil memeluk Rukia dari samping kiri.

"Iya… kok Kuchiki bisa pingsan," kata Inoue cemas.

"Jangan-jangan penyakitmu kumad," tebak Tatsuki dan itu sangat salah.

"Atau gara-gara kau shock melihat ada tikus lewat depanmu," tebak Nemu dan itu membuat semua tekikih geli.

"Hey-hey-hey… kalian ini kenapa sih, aku hanya pingsan karena aku terlalu capek," bujuk Rukia untuk teman-temannya yang *memang* cerewet itu.

"Oh iya… mumpung semuanya pada ngumpul, bagaimana kalau kita merundingkan kapan kita akan memulau misi kita," kata Ichigo.

"Misi?" tanya Renji sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Misi apaan?" lanjut Hisagi ikut-ikutan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Bukannya tak ada tugas dari guru," kata Hitsugaya sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Setahuku juga tidak ada tugas dari para guru, bahkan semua tugas yang mereka berikan sudah kita selesaikan semua kan?" kata Ishida panjang lebar sambil membenarkan letak kaca matanya.

"Ini misi kita sendiri tau…" seru Tatsuki, Momo, Inoue dan Nemu kompak.

"Sssttt…" kata semuanya sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibirnya masing-masing kecuali keempat anak yang berseru tadi.

"Jadi… kapan?" tanya Rukia pada akhirnya.

"Besok malam kita kumpul di sekolah sini, jam enam," kata Ichigo pada akhirnya.

"Baiklah… kalau begitu kita pulang ya," kata Tatsuki, Momo, Inoue dan Nemu sambil menggeret pacar masing-masing agar mereka tidak protes.

Rukia dan Ichigo hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala karena melihat kelakuan para sahabatnya itu. Setelah itu, Rukia di bantu Ichigo turun dari tempat peristirahatannya dan berjalan menuju parkir sekolah untuk mengambil mobil Ichigo. Hari ini Ichigo akan mengantarkan Rukia pulang ke rumahnya.

^_TSUZUKU_^

Akhirnya selesai juga nih fic. Hohoho… sekarang gimana ficnya? Tambah gaje kah? Atau tambah bulet kah? Ada yang seperti sinetron juga ya? hihihi… tapi gapapa kan? Yang penting aku uda ngeupdate ficku. Dan sedikit pemberitahuan, aku pakek Tatsuki, Momo, Inoue dan Nemu untuk sahabat Rukia karena asal mulanya dari anggota 'Lima Sekawa'. Kalau nggak tau lihat aja ficku yang yang satu itu. Ok… akhir kata…

! REVIEW !  
I I  
I I  
I I  
I I  
V


End file.
